


Christmas Tickets

by romulalinders



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romulalinders/pseuds/romulalinders
Summary: Chase receives a Christmas miracle in the form of plane tickets home. The problem is... he’s not sure who they are from and in typical Chase fashion, wonders why someone would do that for him.
Relationships: Riley Griffin/Chase Randall
Kudos: 4





	Christmas Tickets

**Author's Note:**

> I know Christmas is over but I still wanted to finish this story. Hope you guys enjoy!

“Hey,” Shelby said, reaching under the tree, “there’s one more gift.”

She pulled out a simple white envelope. 

“Huh… it’s for you Chase.”

The Black Ranger looked surprised. “For me?” He took it from her and examined it curiously. “It doesn’t say who it’s from. Huh. Well, I’m always game for a mystery present,” he said, grinning at them. 

He quickly opened the envelope and froze. 

“Well?” Tyler said. “Don’t keep us in suspense.”

“What the matter with Chase, Kendall?”

“He’s okay Koda, I think…”

“I’m okay.” Chase said, blinking furiously and finally looking at them. 

“Dude, you really worried us.” Tyler admonished.

“Yeah,” Shelby chimed in. “What’s going on?”

“I’m going home,” Chase said softly, eyes shining with unshed tears.

Five pairs of confused eyes looked at him. 

“But Santa not here this time.” Koda said.

“No Mate,” Chase said, voice thick with emotion, “not Santa.” He pulled out the contents of the envelope and held it out so that they all could see. 

“Someone gave me plane tickets to New Zealand.”

-PRDC-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
